The Children of the Sunflower
by NinjaArmy3345
Summary: This is a sweet story about Himawari and her nii-san(brother) Boruto. PS: PM me for story requests! Thank you for your support!
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Sword

**The Children of the Sunflower Chapter #1: The Perfect Sword**

**#This is a parellel universe to Naruto. I get to do whatever I want to do with my characters, so this will not make sense sometimes compared to real Naruto.**

Himawari remembered the first day she saw a weapon. She prized that day and would for years. She knew she was more on her mother's clan but still wanted to become a weapon-type ninja. She remembered and loved the story of how her father, the 7th Hokage(Boruto made jokes and called him the HoHoHokage) finally fell for Hinata-okasama and got married.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hey, Himawari, Boruto, wanna know the story how we got married that day?" Naruto asked. "Hai, hai, Hokage-otosama!" both Boruto and Himawari said in unison._

_"Okay, so one day..."_

_Hinata was hiding around a corner waiting for Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto came running and crashed into Hinata. They both flipped and landed with Naruto's lips centimeters from Hinata's lips. Hinata thought she was going to die from being embarrased."W-well I wanted to give you this package for your chunin graduation, Naruto-san." "W-well, Hinata-chan I was g-going to tell you s-something..." "He's stuttering? This must be important," thought Hinata. "Well, I wanted to invite you to a date at Ichiraku," Naruto stuttered._

_"And you know what happened next," added Naruto as he concluded._

* * *

She smiled at the memory of the story. Suddenly, she snapped back to the present. She was going to the weapon shop with Hiashi-ojiisan to pick out a brand new sword! Once again, a smile crept onto her face. Suddenly, she frowned in thought. What if she got ANOTHER wooden weapon? She was tired of wooden weapons. At this point, she could get a over sized needle and be pleased. Suddenly, she had a BIG grin. What if she did get a real sword? What if- Hiashi-ojiisan interrupted her thoughts. "I saw your facial expressions! You must be seriously bipolar," he said with a bit of a grin. When they arrived, she saw many types of weapons, just as she had seen many years before.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_While Himawari was walking home with Hinata-okasama, they passed the weapon store."Hinata-okasama, what are those?" a young Himawari asked. "They are swords and other weapons, Himawari," replied Hinata. "Do you have a interest in them?" She didn't need a answer, as Himawari was staring in the window with a curious look. When they got home, she saw Naruto-otosama whispering to Hinata-okasama. On her next birthday, she got a wooden sword. She was so happ-_

* * *

A voice, once again, of Hiashi-ojiisan interrupted the flashback. "Well, are you going to get a weapon or not, because I always can bring you home and train you with a wooden stick," he said with a note of teasing in his voice. Out of her thoughts, she looked around. Many weapons to choose from! Which should she pick? She finally settled with a mini-sword with cool-looking mini-rivers carved leading from holes in the handle so some jutsu could be expelled from the blade. "I was hoping she would pick that one because she still can do some of the family jutsu with that blade," Hiashi thought with a smile. After they went home, Hinata-okasama greeted her with great news. "You will have your academy exam in a week!" Himawari couldn't wait. Then she remembered the bullies who called her "The Silly Deviant Jutsu Hair" because of her ahoge(silly hair) and the fact she liked swords. She didn't consider the name very creative. She wanted to well, do _something_ about it.

The next day she took her swords to school. "This will show them," she thought. When they came out to the playground to bully her, she swiped the leader across the face. "The is what you get for bulling me!" The bullies stood there, stunned then quickly switched their faces to "bully" mode. "What we get, eh? This is what YOU get!" They let out a scream and charged. When they reached Himawari, they performed their signature move, a rip-off of Naruto Rendan (sometimes called Naruto 2K Barrage or Naruto Uzumaki Barrage), hitting Himawari across the playground. Himawari was fuming. They got what they- actually, less than what they deserved, and they hit her with at least 3 times the damage. "Time to put these swords -and me- to the test," she thought. The bullies drew sharp swords. A crowd was gathering to watch. "Is that the Hokage's daughter?" "Is that the bullies?" "Are they going to fight?" "Who is going to win?"

Himawari felt nervous suddenly. There was a whole crowd watching! Then, she remembered what they deserved. She channeled chakra into her sword. This sword wasn't going to break anytime soon! With a silent battle call, she charged. There was a clash of blades. Himawari blocked all 3 swords with quick movements. Then she came in for a counter-strike. She was about to slice a bully's hand to make him drop his sword and punish him when suddenly, she stopped. She realized she was shaking already for the battle. She dropped her sword. "What's wrong with me, I need to give these bullies a punishment," one side of her thought. The other said "You can't hurt them badly, they are still humans." She realized she was too soft to do something like that. Suddenly, a bully sliced her across the cheek. "Too soft, huh?" The bullies had already realized her softness and charged in for retaliation. They were charging toward Himawari when suddenly, a blast knocked them off their feet. Naruto-otosama and Hinata-okasama appeared from the dust. "What are you doing to Himawari, my daughter?" The calmness of Hinata-okasama's face was scary. Naruto, though clearly was enraged. "I might have to put you in jail if you weren't only 12 for group attacking or whatever it's called!" After the whole thing was settled, Naruto sat down with Hinata.

"Looks like she inherited your shyness," began Naruto. "Well, that is true, so what should we do? We can't protect her forever.." said Hinata."Well, I think it is time to start training her in her Byakugan more, remember when I was knocked out at my Hokage ceremony? That was Himawari." Hinata was shocked. "But your tenketsu were blocked! How could she be so skilled?" "Well, I don't know. We should train her in that line of jutsu, ans since she likes her sword so much, let her incoporate the jutsu into her swordfighting."


	2. Chapter 2: Boruto Uzumaki! Believe it!

**The Children of the Sunflower Chapter #2: Boruto Uzumaki! Believe it!**

* * *

**#Please leave reviews! Thanks for the support =D Tell me if I am going too fast, I am not experienced at all.**

**#If you happen to be Japanese and speak English, please tell me if I am using the right honorifics.**

**#P.S. The way I write is I publish the first few sentences then add on. Tell me if you want me to change that! Always ready to please my readers.**

Boruto was at the Academy taking his test. "Arrgh, I never get it right," he said. Just as his father had before him, he failed the academy test on the cloning jutsu. Konohamaru-sensei was watching, taking notes. "Just like his father. At least there is no corrupted teacher here to make him steal a secret scroll, " thought Konohamaru. "Well," Konohamaru said, seeing the look on Boruto's face, "Maybe Naruto-Hokage-sama can teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." "Whoa, really?" Boruto exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, if you have the chakra and *ahem* _coolness_, as you put it," Konohamaru-sensei replied. "Well be off, Boruto. Class is over." When Boruto went home, he found Hinata-okasama at home, but no Naruto. "Why isn't Naruto-otosama home?", asked Boruto. "He is with the genin," Hinata replied. "Oh well," Boruto grumbled. When he went outside to train, he thought of something. "Why don't I just learn it the way Naruto-otosama did," thought Boruto. When he saw Hinata-okasama wasn't looking, he recorded a tape of him training and set the player to repeat, then snuck away.

Himawari was walking back home when she heard a swish. Nervously, she looked at the noise. She saw... a yellow swish go by here, just peeking over the bush. She had heard Konohamaru-sensei talking when she went past the school to go home, and she thought she knew who, and what the person was doing.

Hinata was waking outside to call Boruto inside for dinner. "Boruto, where are you?" When Boruto didn't respond, she went back inside and told Naruto, who just came back that Boruto wasn't there. Just then, Himawari came bursting in. "Boruto's going to steal the scroll with the Shadow Clone Jutsu written down in it." Hinata spotted a tape recorder outside. "Boruto, Boruto," groaned Naruto. "My dinner's going to be cold,"he mumbled as he went off to catch Boruto.

Boruto was looking at the lock, trying to pick it with a screwdriver and a bent paper clip. Finally, he got in. He quickly and quietly closed and locked the door and went to find the scroll. Naruto was making his way to the library. "It sure would be nice if he wanted to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, like me, but now I understand how important that scroll is,"thought Naruto."Maybe I will teach him it after I give him a talk." When he got halfway there, he saw robbers approaching the same place he was."Oh no," he thought."I will have to get there quickly." He quickly used the Body Flicker Jutsu to get him there quicker and hid. When they came near, he saw that they were the A-rank ninja robbers that were lately on a robbing spree."They must be after the scrolls,"Naruto thought. Meanwhile, Boruto found the scroll and put it in his pocket. He started to open the window when he looked up and saw the robbers. "Naruto must have sent them," he thought. He looked for another entrance Suddenly, he heard a slow creak and the robbers coming in. He raced to the nearest entrance but dropped the scroll without knowing. The robbers saw the scroll.  
"Hey, isn't this the scroll with the Shadow Clone Jutsu in it?""Let's just get this and leave. I heard someone." they said. They quickly and quietly ran out the window and hid. "Hey, let's open it,"said one of the robbers. "No, wait until we get to our hideout," another argued. They came out of their hiding spot then turned to run, but while they were running, the robber just had to look. Suddenly, a giant bubble came out and trapped them. "It was a trap,"hissed the robber."I told you,"said another. Naruto found them arguing floating around in a bubble. When they got home and the robbers were safely in jail, Naruto had a talk with Boruto.

"Boruto, if you want, I can teach you, but-" "You can? Teach me it now, Oto-sama!" interrupted Boruto. "I can, but I will have to do it next week because I am too busy," replied Naruto. "I don't want to wait," Boruto thought. "Then, I will just steal it again..."


	3. Chapter 3: Grand Theft

**The Children of the Sunflower Chapter 3: Grand Theft**

* * *

While Boruto was sitting in class, he was thinking of ways to break into the library again. One week was too much! Finally he came up with a that day, when he came home, he told Himiwari. "But Boruto nii-chan, won't you get in trouble?" asked Himiwari. "Nah, don't worry, Himawari," replied Boruto, "My plan is completely foolproof."

He staged his attack the day after. "First step, make a clone," thought Boruto. THe cloning jutsu he had learned just a few days ago when Konohamaru-sensei was saying something about hand signs(He wasn't reallly listening) and he caught it when Konohamaru did the cloning jutsu without signs to also caught something about how if you had large amounts of chakra, like Naruto or 1st Hokage, then you could, but that was off the point. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He sent the clone to the roof of the library and spit on one guard's head to attract attention to the clone. Sure enough, all the guards on that side of the builsing came to that spot to see what was going on, curses thrown at the clone. Boruto then therw rocks at the guards then made the clone appear to be throwing rocks at them by throwing the racks upward so he would have time to make it appear real then run away, causing the guards to chase after.

"Great," Boruto thought. "Now, Step 2: Sneak in." He made a Boruto clone walk down the side walk, attracting just enough attention so they woudn't hear the scraping the scroll made as it was taken off the shelves. "Step 3: Get out of there," he thought. Boruto dispelled the clone once it was out of sight and running, looked back at the library and made a face. He didn't notice the old bear trap rusting in the woods. He hopped out of the way, but the loud screech and snap from the old thing attracted the attention of the guards.

Meanwhile, Naruto was eating ramen when he heard the beep of a IM. He turned on his computer and looked at the message. "Darn Boruto," he thought. "I should have known he wanted to do this, maybe I should free up some time on my schedule once I give him a good rattling." "Or," he thought, "I should let him read it and let him think he has won the victory. It should make him happier, and let me get some time to take him to get that new ramen he wanted this Friday." Naruto grinned. "Boy is he going to be a happy person. It's the least I can do for him," he thought as he told the guards what to do. That Friday, Boruto had a great suprise. He found got the new ramen, time with his family, and showed off to Naruto with his 4 shadow clones. Boruto thought it was the best day of his life.

While Boruto was combining his new jutsu with Gentle Fist techniques, Himiwari was happily carving a wooden training sword with her brand new sword. She carefully made a sunflower pattern on the handle with lots of symmeterical shapes. When she was done, she decided to take a walk into the woods. After hours of wandering in the woods, she heard rustling. She pretended not to hear and turned back, listening carefully. A figure leaped at her from behind, and she jumped, turned and thrusted her sword at the person's chest, channelling wind chakra and Gentle Fist Air Palm jutsu through it. The person dodged, but got cut by the wind chakra, and threw shuriken, using Shadow Shuriken technique. Himawari used her sword to Air Palm the shuriken away and ran. She heard the person saying, "Damn, she's stronger than she looks. Send your gang in." She ran quickly, but not quickly enough. 5 people appeared in front of her. "Dang it," she thought. If only she'd learned 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. Panting, she turned on Byakugan.

She saw the person from earlier, now bandaged crudely. The people started to close in. She quickly made her move, slicing through the 5 people in front and ran forward, slicing wildly behind. Suddenly, she saw a search party with Naruto at the lead. "Himawari!" he called. Himawari threw herself into Naruto's arms and told him about the gang. "Damn, what is going on now with all these criminals suddenly," said Naruto. "Let's get you back to safety, we can deal with them later." She and Naruto went home with the search party behind. Later, Naruto recieved a report. "Mr. Hokage, we have recieved a report from our search party. One of their people were killed. He was wearing a headband crudely made, with a symbol no other village has," the email said. "The headband said 二代目根(Second Root)" Naruto gasped. "This is bad," he thought.

**# I would appreciate tips on where to press enter in my paragraphs**


	4. Author's Notes

_Okay, so this is a general guide as to when I will be updating and when. I will try hard to keep this schedule, and I will say on this if I am on vacation(once a year)_

**DAY-UPDATING?-HOW MANY SENTENCES(in this, 1 sentence= ~7words)**

Mon:YES-10

Tues YES-15

Wed YES-15

Thurs YES-15

Fri YES-20

Sat YES-10

Sun:NO-0

**My Story Notes:**

**The Children Of The Sunflower**

Sorry for not being active until now, I will resume being active.

**Other:**

I love seeing reviews that criticize, but please don't just hurl insults at me, just tell me what is wrong ^-^


End file.
